


The Same but Different

by RainGoddess400



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Hope it's good, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kenny is not poor nor immortal in this fic, Kenny might be OOC, Longest I've ever written for a one-shot, M/M, OC Character Death, Profanity here and there like always but nothing explicit, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: Kenny McCormick has been playing basketball ever since Elementary. In middle school he got kicked off of the team for a secret he revealed to his coach. Now he is in high school, and the star player of South Park High, he became popular among the girls. A new student joins the team one day in August and Kenny finds himself attracted to the teen, though he was not supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/n: Here with a Stenny fic- a high school basketball AU. Some OC's will be in here also, and Kenny is not poor nor immortal in this fic.
> 
> I've been craving for some Stenny for a goooood while so I came back to it, with sports involved. This is a long one-shot btw, basketball is my favorite sport + my OTP= 10,532 words lol I'll have a chapter up to my I am you fic soon.
> 
> Please enjoy and South Park doesn't belong to me, just my OC's)

It is a hot afternoon in the middle of August.

The sounds of sneakers squeaking against the vinyl flooring along with the bouncing of a ball fills the gym. Two teams each consisting of five males are doing their daily practice for an upcoming game, they have only two months before they play against their rival school: North Park High.

This will be South Park's third game of the season, they know North Park will be a tough challenge for them. North Park has only lost two games, but won the rest with scores that were unreachable. Their last game left them with a victory of 115-52, but the game after that ended their chances of winning the championship. A high school from Florida won instead.

A tall blonde haired male by the name Kenny McCormick dribbles the ball down the court, two players on the opposing team hot on his trail. He runs faster, sweat pouring down from his golden hair and trailing down from his handsome face. Not even the coolness of the gym can keep him and the others from shedding a few drops of salty water from their skin.

A male with black hair taller than Kenny by two inches on his right tries to smack the ball from his hand. Kenny quickly bounces the ball to his other hand to prevent it from happening. A male with brown hair on his left tries to take the ball next.

Kenny stops at the free throw line, still dribbling the ball, bouncing it back and forth between his left and right hand. The two males halt also, each having their arms out on either side of them to stop Kenny where he stands. Kenny's teammates cheer for him to shoot, and he positions himself to do just that. He pauses mid-dribble and raises his right hand with his left hand supporting the ball, then bends his knees.

"Like hell we'll let you," the noirette denies instantly.

He and the brunette jumps at the same time to intercept the jump shot. Kenny's lips curl into a smirk as he lowers his arms, and stands up straight. "You two fell for it," he taunts. He runs pass them and does a lay-up. The ball goes straight into the net with a clean swoosh, earning cheers from his team.

A male with a red haired afro an inch shorter than him slaps him on the back, Kenny stumbling a bit from the strong impact. "That was awesome dude, nice feint." The rest of his teammates crowd around him.

Kenny rubs his back with a wince. "Yeah, thanks Kyle."

Kyle Broflovski is captain of the whole team, much to one person's dissatisfaction. He was appointed by their coach although all they did was look at him and deemed him a worthy captain.

Kenny gets more appreciation and compliments from his teammates: the other three are Token Black, Eric Cartman although his comment is a mixture of a compliment and an insult, and Allen Johnson.

Cartman is the only person on the team that is overweight, but he still manages to be good on the court. He's been training to keep his stamina up to par with the others, well more like their coach Wendy Testaburger, forced a regime onto him. He was to either abide by it or quit the team, needless to say he followed it. The boys found it odd that a girl would want to coach basketball, to be honest Wendy really didn't look like the type that would care about any sport.

She didn't exactly tell them the reason, just that she wanted their school to be recognized was all.

Allen just joined the team last month, he has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is 5'8 inches tall and is of average built, not much muscle is on him but he's strong- both in body and mind. He moved down to South Park from Arizona, and was asked why he moved to a backwater town. But before he could answer, Wendy dismissed it and said that it didn't matter, "The more people the better."

Amidst Kenny's team congratulating him on their victory, the blonde hears his opponents' team talking about their lose. "Craig, Clyde, how did you two not know it was going to be a feint?" A male with apricot colored hair and hazel eyes scolds. He is 5'7 and has a bit of muscle on his figure. His name is Leon Edgewood. "Kenny barely shoots the ball."

Clyde just lets out a sheepish laugh as he rubs the back of his neck, Craig flips the male off and says nothing. Leon shakes his head, the two other people on the team are Tweek Tweak and Trent Boyett. "We would've won if you two hadn't of been idiot's," Trent complains.

Craig glares at the blonde for his rude remark. "Shut up, you weren't even playing the damn game. All you were doing was just running around like a retarded lost child."

Trent scowls back. "The hell you say asshole?"

Tweek and Clyde try to calm the two down, but to barely any avail. They have been at each others throats since middle school, Trent was never really liked by anyone ever since then. He was sent to juvenile for beating up a student to near death in Elementary school, all because the poor kid didn't do as he was told. He was later released for good behavior in middle school, which was hard to believe. The others didn't know why a person like him was on the team with a history like that, but Wendy insisted that this was something Trent needed.

"Playing basketball will help strengthen a friendly bond between you all," she said wisely.

It didn't necessarily work for he is only cool with Tweek, Allen, and Leon, but tolerates Clyde. He hates the others, mainly Kenny and Craig. Kenny because he's the star of the team, always hogging the spotlight and the girls, and Craig because he's just an emotionless asshole who flips people off to little or no reason at all.

The sound of a whistle stops the two from killing each other, Tweek screaming as all eyes turn to the entrance of the gym. Walking in is Wendy, her face contorted into a scowl. Her orchid colored eyes glinted with seriousness, clearly not in the mood to deal with her players tomfoolery today. "Everyone to the bleachers. Now," she orders. "Except Craig and Trent, I want the two of you to run around the trackfield 25 times."

The two were about to object, but the look in her eyes dared them to try and talk back. Craig tsk's and flips her off before doing as told, Trent grumbling that it must be the time of the month for her as he leaves the gym. A tick mark appears on Wendy's forehead, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself from killing the teen. Kenny stands beside her, and pats her shoulder.

She was about to thank him, but quickly thought against it when she feels Kenny lowering his hand down to her butt. She smacks him upside the head." Go sit your perverted ass down." Kenny laughs as he walks over to the bleachers rubbing the back of his head, sitting beside Kyle. Wendy shakes her head, crossing her arms under her mid-sized breasts. "Before we call it a day I have something to tell you all," she announces.

Kenny raises his hand. "Are you gonna tell us that you've finally accepted my feelings for you?"

Wendy gives him a blank look. "No."

Kenny looks crestfallen by the quick denial causing the others to laugh or tease him. Kyle pats his back with the playful shake of his head. "Better luck next time Ken."

Wendy rolls her eyes at Kyle's comment. "There isn't going to be a next time."

Kenny makes a grunting sound as he clutches at his chest, laying his head down on Kyle's shoulder. "I have no reason to continue living Kyle. I've been shot down like a million times by the girl of my dreams. What is life?" Kyle rubs his head as he tells him soothing words, joking all the while.

Wendy stifles a laugh at Kenny's melodramatic behavior. Any girl turning down the star and beautiful player of the basketball team would have to be a fool, but Wendy knows something the whole school doesn't: Kenny is actually gay.

Wendy saw or rather noticed the way Kenny would linger on his teammates' shoulder for more than a couple of seconds, in the locker room Kenny would flirt with them though they thought he was just joking, but Wendy knew it wasn't the case. He would also slap his teammates butt when they are or when they aren't looking, and also stare at their bottom.

It was really nothing out of the ordinary, except Kenny looking at his male teammates' ass, so she left the matter alone even though she was curious if the tall blonde actually swung that way or not.

It was two years ago during the Fall, however, that her suspicions were confirmed. She was a sophomore, and Kenny was a freshman.

The female noirette told her players to run around the trackfield as a warm-up fifteen times before they practiced, later noticing that Kenny wasn't running among the group. She shook her head as she thought that the teen was fooling around somewhere, and went to look for him. She checked the gym first, finding the locker room's door slightly ajar.

 _"What's he still doing in there?"_ She thought as she made her way over to the door. She opened it a little wider and peeked inside. In the locker room was Kenny, sitting on the bench with his head down. Wendy opened the door a bit more to see what he was looking at. In his hand was a cellphone.

Kenny had a forlorn look on his face, but a forced smile formed upon his lips a few moments later. "I know you're there...Wendy," he said softly.

Wendy felt her heart leap into her throat, blushing in embarrassment that she had been caught. She opened the door all of the way, and stood in the doorway rubbing her right arm. "S-sorry Kenny. You weren't outside, and I thought you were goofing off somewhere," she said sheepishly.

Kenny shook his head, his attention still to his phone. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you so you don't have to apologize." He then patted the spot beside him, beckoning she sat down. Wendy slowly walked over, and sat next to him. Kenny held his cell in between them, on it showed him smiling and side-hugging a embarrassed looking male with black hair and teal eyes with a mole under his left eye.

"His name is Chris King...he was my boyfriend," Kenny confessed.

Wendy stared at him with shocked eyes. "Y-your boyfriend?"

Kenny nodded and shut his phone off, placing it on his lap. He became silent again, his face back to it's miserable look Wendy saw a minute ago. "You won't kick me off the team will you? Or tell the others?" He later asked.

Wendy immediately shook her head, looking to him with a small smile. "Why the hell would I do that? Just because you're gay doesn't mean I'll kick you off the team and tell the others, I'm not stupid or coldhearted Kenny." The blonde seemed to have smiled at that albeit it was small and faint. Wendy placed her hands over his. "Your secret is safe with me...but does anyone else know?"

Wendy felt him stiffen. He balled his hand that was under hers into a tight fist. "No...you're the only one who knows...In this school," he whispered. Kenny hated the fact that he was gay, his parents were homophobes, but his little sister Karen and big brother Kevin cared less about gays. He found out that he swung the other way when he was 10 years old, he was playing basketball at the time too. Ever since Elementary when he was in the 5th grade. He didn't blame the sport for his changed sexuality, he didn't blame anyone or anything but himself.

The posters of women in bikinis on his wall were just a cover up, just like the playboy magazines and DVD's under his bed and in his t.v stand. He later started slacking in basketball, he could not focus on the ball whenever he looked at the sweaty guys trying to take the ball from him. This happened in his second year of middle school.

It kept happening to him at least five times, that was when the coach decided talk to him. The black haired man ended their practice game and called it a day, but made Kenny stay behind for a few minutes. Kenny knew he was going to get kicked off of the team, good player or not. His performance lately had been worrisome, and the coach could not have his team falling behind because of him.

"Kenny what seems to be the problem?" His coach asked once they were in his office. Kenny sat in a chair before the man's desk. The 13 year old had his head down in shame, afraid to tell the man his secret, he didn't 't want to be let off the team. "You've been off your game lately and why is that?"

"I-I'm really sorry Coach Walker." His apology was weak, but it was also sincere. He really meant it. He felt his eyes start to tear up, he willed the tears not to fall, but they fell anyway.

Coach Walker sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Are you having issues at home? If so then-"

"No...it's not that..." Kenny whispered, his head is still down and his shorts slowly becoming wet from his tears.

"Then what is it? I can't help you if don't tell me," his coach pressed.

Kenny bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to tell him. He _really_ didn't. But he would be kicked off of the team regardless of the reason, he hadn't been playing his best recently. When Kenny said nothing else, Coach Walker stood on his feet. He walked from behind his desk, and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Well whatever's goin' on with you, please don't let it effect your play anymore. You're a really good player, and I'd hate to let you off because of your slacking performance."

He patted his shoulder a few times before dismissing him. "Would you still..." He faintly heard Kenny mutter, blonde bangs covering his eyes. "What was that?"

Kenny slowly raised his head, hazel eyes appearing a dull and leaking out a constant flow of tears. "Would you still...keep me on the team if I was gay?"

"Umm Kenny?"

Kenny was pulled out from his thoughts by the sound of Wendy's voice. He sighed and used his free hand to rub his face. "Sorry Wendy, what were you saying?"

Wendy frowned, releasing Kenny's other hand and placing both of her hands on her lap. "Nothing, but what were you thinking about...if you don't mind me asking."

Kenny frowned as well, grabbing his phone and holding it tightly in his palm. "Just...about the past."

"About your boyfriend?" Wendy assumed.

Kenny shook his head no. To be honest he'd rather not think of him, it pained him way too much. "About me coming out to my coach back in middle school. He kicked me off after I told him."

Kenny actually wanted to laugh at his past-self, he was truly a wreak after he was let off, but he got over it a few days later. He practiced basketball everyday on his own when school was over. Not minding the solo play since nothing distracted him. It was a week later into his practicing that someone came up and played with him. The boy was his age, and had black hair and teal eyes with a mole resting underneath his left eye.

 _He_ was Chris King.

"After that I started practicing on my own. Coach Walker told the team that I couldn't play basketball anymore because of 'family' issues, they were sad to see me go but I told them that I would cheer them on in every game. It was a week later that a guy came over and started playing with me, he was just as good as I was." Wendy looked at the small, genuine smile gracing Kenny's lips, she also saw some hurt in his eyes as he told her his past. "We would meet at the same court to practice or just relax together almost everyday. But..." His small smile changed into a thin line, the hurt in his eyes evident now. "It was one day when we were playing that I...started looking at him. Looking at him like how I did on the court back in middle school." Kenny placed his phone on the left side of him, burying his cheek into the palm of his left hand. Wendy remained silent through it all, waiting for the blonde to finish telling his story before she said anything. "At first I tried thinking of other stuff when I played, like what to do once I got home or about the homework I had to do before dinner. But those didn't work, they just distracted me even more than usual."

Kenny remembered as clear as day the look Chris gave him, it wasn't of disgust rather it wasn't anything _negative_. Kenny couldn't decipher not a hint of recognizable emotions within his teal eyes, and that worried him. "It was mid-game when he caught me staring at him...He-he asked me what was up, and from there I..." Kenny hesitated. The interaction between them was really mortifying for him to tell, although Chris didn't react the way he expected him to.

"Kenny you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to," Wendy finally spoke. If it hurt  him to say anything more then he didn't have to tell her, her knowing that he was gay was more than enough.

Kenny contemplated doing just that...but he _wanted_ to tell her, to someone really. His family had yet to know of his sexuality and his past relationship. He had been keeping up his heterosexual facade for years in front of them, making sure he never slipped up and weakened their expectations of him. He stood up stuffing his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts. "I'll continue...I want to tell someone this since I can't tell my folks." Wendy nodded, silently urging Kenny to finish up what else he had to say before the others got done running and wondered where the two of them were. "After he asked me that, I told him that I was gay. I had to tell him sooner or later, just like how I'll have to tell my family but...the reaction Chris gave me after my confession made me feel relived. I thought he was gonna be disgusted and call me a fag and whatnot, but he just smiled and said...that he swung that way too."

The blonde chuckled, it was short and forced but he let out some of the emotions he had been bottling up. Afterwards he sighed, turning his attention towards Wendy. "After that we started going out, I think a month later. It was a bit rough but we stayed together, keeping our relationship a secret from our family. It was one day in Summer that we...had to call things off." Kenny's smile faltered slightly, Wendy seeing traces of him balling his hands into fists inside his pockets. "It was our last year in middle school. We were practicing as usual when Chris dawned the news on me so suddenly. He said that...he was moving to Washington, his dad had found a good job there. I was so heartbroken to hear that, I had thought that I finally had something good happen to me. But God decided to be a dick and take it from me, all because I loved another guy." Kenny felt his eyes starting to tear up, feeling both angry and sad about their separation. He loved him, still did to this day. He used one hand to wipe his eyes, he couldn't cry again, not at this age. He told himself he grew out of that, he was a man now and men did not cry over things such as relationships. No matter the outcome...

Wendy bit down her bottom lip, badly wanting to say something to comfort the doleful blonde. But if she was to do that then she would further delay what little time they had left, so instead she looked up at Kenny and called his name. He looked to her with glossy eyes. What he saw in those orchid orbs was what he needed- she was silently telling him to screw what God thought. If a man loved another man, and a women loved another women, then let them love each other. Everyone had a right to love whomever their heart desired, no human being nor God can get in the way of same-sex love and they shouldn't.

Kenny's small smile returned, and he continued. "Later in the day, I proposed we had sex." Wendy suddenly chocked on air, her cheeks tinging a light red. Kenny laughed a little and walked over to her to pat her on the back. "Chris agreed to it instantly, and it was the best. Lookin' up gay porn helped wonders." He felt a sting on his arm, and he yelped. Wendy's fist was balled up, shaking slightly in annoyance. Kenny laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his arm, damn she can punch. "But anyway when the day came for him to leave the two of us took a picture. It's the one I showed you on my phone." He looked to his phone resting on the bench. "I look at it almost everyday, reminding me that he will one day return to me."

Wendy shook her head with a small smile, standing on her feet. "That's good to hear Kenny, honest, but I have a question."

"Okay shoot," Kenny responded.

Wendy then gave him a serious stare, Kenny becoming skeptical of her change in attitude. "Why were you looking at your phone with a depressed gaze? I know it's something else entirely, and that it has nothing to do with you two splitting. Please answer me truthfully."

Kenny's eyes widened. How did she suspect something like that? He hadn't a clue that Wendy would notice something else troubling him- something he didn't know she would detect so observantly. The girl sensed his growing discomfort causing her to lose her stern demeanor. Maybe she was a bit too straightforward with her question. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to-"

"No, its okay...you just caught me off guard." Kenny felt his heart racing, the query hit him hard. "But..I can't answer your question, not now at least." He walked over to retrieve his phone, placing it into his locker that contained his school clothes. Wendy felt ashamed of herself, she didn't mean for her question to sound like that but it was bugging her. She didn't like Kenny looking sad, not her hyper and easygoing player.

The two heard the entrance to the gym open followed by voices, the boys had finished their run. "I'm gonna go do my laps," Wendy heard Kenny say. He patted her shoulder before walking out of the locker room. The guys started teasing him about his whereabouts, he joked that he was having some 'alone time' with their coach in the locker room.

Wendy saw the way he smiled, the way he laughed, just his happy personality in general as she slowly walked out of the room. It actually pained her seeing the blonde try so hard just because he was afraid of being ridiculed by his teammates. She sighed, pushing the issue behind her. Kenny was strong, that she was certain of, but when it came to the people close to him, she doubted he would handle any ill-feelings from them well.

"Oh my God, Kenny was telling the truth!" Wendy glared at Clyde and threatened to make him do extra laps if he didn't shut up.

"Oooooi earth to Wendy, you still there sweety?"

Wendy blinks, finding Kenny's hand waving in front of her field of vision. She faintly blushes and smacks his hand away. "Sorry, I was thinking about what to have for dinner tonight." Kenny gave her a look at her pathetic lie, but says nothing and goes back to his spot on the bleachers.

Wendy shakes her head to clear her mind on what happened between them in the past, it's a good thing she knows Kenny is gay. It saves her the trouble of falling for the male.

"Alright, come this Friday we will have a new student joining us."

* * *

Wednesday comes in a flash, only two more days until the new kid joins the team.

Kenny is actually a little anxious to find out who the guy will be, he really doesn't know why but he just feels that way. Right now both he and the rest of the team are practicing in the gym, thanks to the heavy downpour outside. Wendy gave them only an half hour to practice, she doesn't want any of them getting sick from the constant flow of heavy rain when they go home.

Kenny is playing one-on-one with Craig while the others are either running around the gym or playing down on the other side of the court. The score between the two is 3-2, Kenny in the lead. Kenny has his hands on the ball, and Craig is standing before him with his arms stretched out, awaiting his next move so he can stop him. Kenny moves his eyes to the left, and stops dribbling the ball. He moves his body in the direction his eyes are looking.

Craig has the option of following his gaze and moving his body also, but he quickly thinks against it. Kenny is exceptionally good at tricking people, almost everyone falls for his feints since they're so unpredictable at times. But this time, Craig caught him.

The tall noriette stretches out both of his arms wider, making sure Kenny has no where to go. Thanks to his tall figure, his arms width leaves it impossible for Kenny to move pass him. Kenny immediately knows that he has been figured out and he moves back, having a playful smirk on his lips. "Nice dude, you saw through my feint this time. I'm proud of ya." He starts dribbling the ball again, he has to get the ball into the basket soon. His time is running out for holding it.

Craig has a smirk of his own on his attractive face. "That was obvious and you know it." The blonde's playful smirk stays as he dribbles the ball, now standing in the center of the court. With the short time he has left with the ball, he has to take a chance. Kenny dribbles a few more times before holding the ball in both of his hands, he bends his knees a bit for preparation for his risky shot.

The tall noirette has a look of doubt on his face, thinking there is no way Kenny will make that shot from the center. Like Leon said on Monday, Kenny barely shoots the ball, he's more of a lay-up or rebound player. It's kind of hard to believe one would be famous for such simple shots whether it was a power lay-up, reverse lay-up or hell just right-handed lay-ups, but Kenny made the girls cheer and scream for him regardless.

Kenny focuses all of his energy on his shooting arm, believing he can do this. He knows he's pushing his luck on this, but luck has nothing to with it. It's skill. He has the ability to make this shot if he puts his effort into it. _"Make this count,"_ he prays before shooting the ball.

The orange and black ball seems to be soaring through the air in slow motion as both Kenny and Craig watches it. It flies over Craig's head, the tall teen making no effort to even jump for the ball. Everything is silent except the ball hitting the rim of the net with a hard _clank,_ it soon begins to spin around the rim for a moment then the inside of the net. Kenny wills the ball to go in, he put all of his energy into that shot and doesn't want it to go to waste.

It feels as if hours has passed as the ball continues to spin as if it is on a merry-go-round, everyone in the gym has their attention to the ball, even Trent who always cared less how the blonde fared in a game.

 _"Go in already,"_ Kenny thinks with his eyes focusing on the ball that is spinning outside the rim again. His hazel orbs follows it's every move, hoping his eyes are keeping the ball from falling to the floor. Sadly Kenny soon needs to blink, but he fears that if he closes his eyes even for a millisecond he will find the ball on the floor. His eyes start to water and he reluctantly closes them.

He holds them closed as he waits for the sound of the ball to the hit the floor...but he hears nothing of the sort. He hesitantly opens his eyes, instead finding the ball stuck between the rim and the backboard.

"Way to go hotshot," he hears Craig deadpan.

Kenny's heart is racing a mile a minute inside his chest, the anticipation was killing him that it literally almost gave him a heart attack. He lets out a breath he had no idea he was holding only to have the breath knocked out of him by a strong impact on his back. Kyle along with the rest of the team are behind him, Craig joins in with the ball in hand a few seconds later. Kenny winces as he soothes his stinging back, he really hates when Kyle does that. He is bound to be red once he takes a shower later. "Dude don't do that in the game, it would be so embarrassing if you missed," Kyle grimaces.

Clyde places a hand on Kenny's shoulder, his lavender eyes bright with excitement from Kenny's shot. "If he keeps practicing on it, I'm sure he'll get it down in no time." A few others, even Craig agrees on his statement.

Kyle shakes his head, but not in a opposing manner. "Just make sure Wendy doesn't see you pulling that kinda stunt."

"See what?" Tweek shrieks whereas the others turn around to the source of the voice, Wendy walking over to them with a soaking wet purple umbrella in hand, she has yet to close it.

"Close the umbrella or you'll give us bad luck!" Tweek exclaims.

Wendy rolls her eyes but does as told, leaving a trail of water from the umbrella as she walks to a bench and places her wet parasol on it. She ambles over to the group of nine, a look of curiosity on her beautiful face. "I wasn't kidding, I wanna know what you guys were talking about showing me."

"It's a secret."

All eyes turn to Kenny, who has a determined gleam in his eyes. Kyle gives him a look of worry, he doesn't want Kenny doing risky stunts like that especially in a game that puts the team at stake. He wants to advance, he wants them to go the National Basketball Championship. He knows Kenny will take them to that next step, but not just him alone, Kyle himself along with the others will lead the team to that stage.

Before he could voice against the idea, Kenny shakes his head, giving the redhead his undivided attention. "Don't try to talk me outta this Kyle, I'm gonna do it. Just trust me alright?"

Kyle sighs, he trusts him completely. As team captain, he'll make sure Kenny doesn't do this alone. Kyle takes a step back from the group, then holds out his hand. Kenny gives him a small smile as he places his hand on top of his. Soon Craig follows, then Tweek, and the rest. Trent is the only one left.

"Go ahead Trent, remember you're part of the team also," Wendy tells him. Trent's cheeks flush and he heaves a sigh, slowly extending his hand out on top of the others.

Kyle beckons Wendy over but she silently declines, she's just a coach therefore she doesn't deserve to be apart of it. Before she knows it, she's suddenly being pulled by her wrist and she finds her hand over Trent's. She catches a glimpse of Kenny's hand letting go of her before he rests his hand on top of hers.

Kyle clears his throat. "Starting now and onward in the future, we will no longer count on Kenny to be the ace of the team. _We_ will be our on ace as we win and advance to the National Championship with our coach by our side." The team shouts in agreement, Wendy blushing at Kyle's acknowledgement. "We will trust each other more than we did in the past, and we will have each others back in every game we play. We _will_ win! GO COWS!" Everyone cheers as they throw their hands up in the air. Smiles grace everyone's faces, pumped for their game against North Park thanks to Kyle's speech.

Kenny looks down at his right hand then closes it, he _will_ win. For his team, himself...and for Chris.

***Friday afternoon***

Grey clouds cover the upper atmosphere, hiding the blue sky and bright sun with it's mass of condensed vapor. It has yet to rain.

Instead of being in the gym at this time, the nine boys are in a classroom. Wendy had asked a teacher to let them use their room for today and today only, assuring the skeptical instructor that they would not be doing anything to cause the room any harm.

She left a few minutes ago to retrieve their new teammate, Kenny grew nervous but at the same time excited to see who this guy will be. He hasn't seen nor saw the guy in any of his classes or in the halls today, in fact none of his teammates has seen him which is odd.

Kenny, Tweek, and Allen are talking to each other about whatever that came to mind, Kenny actually rambling than talking but Tweek didn't mind although Allen is slowly getting used to it. Kenny always has something to talk about whether it be about girls, his class, or whatever he had done over the weekend. Kenny never has nothing to talk about.

Kyle and Cartman are arguing about God knows what, it's been about a good week of them not arguing until now. They always bicker about pointless matters, and it's a great surprise that the two never tried killing each other like Craig and Trent seem to always do.

Clyde, Token, and Craig are listening to music on the African-American's iPhone. The chill-hop type beat providing background noise as the three occasionally talk to one another. Leon has his head down, and Trent is fiddling with his phone in the back with his feet propped up on the desk, isolated from the rest.

Even after what happened on Wednesday, Trent still doesn't like anyone on the team. Just Tweek, Clyde, Allen, and Leon. But such feelings will not stop him from supporting the team, basketball has been his comfort zone ever since he was in middle school. The sport is a stress reliever, he can relax and calm himself whenever he played. He has no one to rely on, just himself. His parents divorced and his mother took only his little sister with her when he was 8 years old, he was in juvenile at the time. His father left without a trace. Trent was later taken in by his grandfather once he was released, but the old man didn't have long to live. He soon became bedridden once Trent turned 11 years old in October.

He became more violent towards others, lashing out at anybody even teachers if talked to the wrong kind of way. His emotions were unstable, and he was almost sent to jail for his aggressive behavior. It was a month later, Trent was suspended for one week for cussing out a teacher that his dying grandfather told him something. It was the first he spoke ever since he was bedridden, Trent never left his side.

"Trent," he heard his grandfather's weak, raspy voice call his name. Trent waited patiently for whatever his grandfather had to say, longing to hear his voice since he was the only person who truly cared for him. The person he would always see as a true parent in his eyes. His grandfather drew in a wheezy breath before he spoke again, his voice scratchy and still weak. "Trent...I have something to tell you."

Trent gently took the old man's feeble, wrinkly hand in his. He lightly squeezed it, letting him know he had his attention. "Whenever you feel the need to release your angry out on someone, do something that you think is best than hurting others."

The young blonde furrowed his eyebrows, what did he mean? "Grandpa what are you talking about?" The dying man just breathed deeply through his nose for some moments, worrying Trent when he felt the hand he was holding becoming cold.

"Do something that acts as a replacement for venting your emotions. Like basketball...or punching objects instead of people for example."

Trent pondered the idea. He thought of boxing, the sport would definitely be good for sedating his anger but he doubted the school would let him in the club. The young blonde would surely find great enjoyment in punching people, he always had. So that left basketball. He didn't see how just shooting a ball through a hoop would calm him unlike boxing. Venting your anger out by hurting others was the best way to calm yourself, was what Trent thought. He never really thought of doing boxing or any sport at all, he always thought they would fuel his anger, just add more oil to his fire.

"Please Trent...do something that will elevate you, something that won't lead you into anymore trouble. Do that for me..." Trent's eyes widened in sadness as he saw his grandfather's eyes slid closed, his chest no longer moving.

The sound of the door opening pulls him out of his reminiscing, it's been years since he last recalled of his grandfather. He will never forget the man who saved his life, who prevented him from staying on the path of his downfall.

Never.

"Alright I'm back," Wendy announces having a smile on her face as she enters the room, stopping in front of the backboard. Token turns off his iPhone. "You can come in." All eyes look at the opened door intently, the sound of the person's shoes slowly approaching the classroom. Kenny immediately notices the black hair, the male standing about 5'9 with a good figure on him, as if he's played another sport before switching over to basketball. Kenny feels captivated if not a bit uneasy by the male's sapphire eyes, the only thing reassuring Kenny that this person isn't _him_ is there is no mole under his left eye.

The teen is wearing a blue plaid shirt with black jeans hugging his legs, and on each of his wrists homes a black and blue wristband. "This here is our new teammate, his name is Stan Marsh. He moved here from California." Stan gives them a warm smile and a wave, appearing a bit taken aback by the middle finger Craig gives him.

"Don't pay him any mind," Wendy reassures him. "He does that to everybody."

Stan just nods his head and takes a seat beside Tweek. Wendy begins to talk about their team order now that they have a new member. Kenny tries to pay attention, but he couldn't get the image of the male a seat away from him out of his mind. He looks just like _him._ Like Chris.

The similarities between the two stirs up something within Kenny, a feeling he kept locked up ever since Chris left his life. Left this world.

It wasn't even one month after Chris' departure that Kenny had the news dawned on him one night. He was in his room, doing nothing but surfing through the television for something to watch when he stumbled upon the news channel. He was about to change it, but saw bold white words at the bottom of his screen that made him stop: **Family greatly injured in car crash, one child dead in Washington...**

Kenny watched on in growing nervousness as the news lady spoke of the incident. "We're here today to bring you some troubling news. Just a few hours ago a family of three were leaving from an airport only to get into an accident no more than 10 minutes later. The driver the family crashed into only received a few scratches and a broken ankle whereas the family suffered severe damage. One however did not make it. Here is a picture of the victim."

Kenny's eyes started tearing up, his heart throbbing and aching in his chest. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be him was what Kenny told himself. On the screen showed a picture of a boy with black hair and teal eyes, a mole was under his left eye. The boy seemed so happy in the picture, so innocent and full of life that was sadly taken away from him. Kenny allowed the tears to spill. The person he loved, the person who accepted his feelings was gone.

He turned his television off, he couldn't listen anymore. He numbly laid down on his bed, and hugged his pillow close to his shaking frame. The picture of his lover was stuck inside his head like an image he never wanted to forget. 

 _"Chris..."_ Kenny cried himself to sleep afterwards.

It was a restless slumber.

"Kenny!" Said teen is brought back to reality by the sound of Wendy's voice, everyone in class except Trent giving him concerning stares. He becomes confused, but the feeling quickly changes when he feels something wet running down his cheeks. He realizes he's crying. "Kenny what's wrong?" Wendy asks.

He couldn't find his voice, he wants to tell them that is he is indeed okay, but nothing comes out. He grits his teeth before bolting out of the classroom, Wendy's pleas for him to stop left unheard. Kenny runs to the nearest boys restroom, glad that the basketball club are the only ones in school. He leans against the sink, his legs feeling weak as his tears continue to flow from his eyes. He feels both embarrassed and sorrowful, one person shook him up like this. He lets out a bitter huff, thinking he'd pushed the memory in the very depths of his mind only for one person to manage to bring it forth just like that.

A minute passes by and Kenny's eyes refuse to stop leaking. He turns on the faucet and splashes the cold water onto his face, hoping the cool liquid will make him feel more alert and a bit refreshed. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror with grimace. His eyes are bloodshot, his face is pale, his overall appearance isn't appealing. He looks like a crying mess. _"This is so freaking uncool."_ He grabs a paper towel from the paper towel dispenser and wipes his face. Some seconds later, he hears footsteps out in the hallway. It's most likely Wendy, this wouldn't the first time she's gone into the boys bathroom after school.

"Umm hello?" Kenny stiffens at the unfamiliar voice, it is a male's voice he hasn't heard before. "Kenny?" How does this guy know his name? Last he recalls only the basketball club are in the school, but somehow this person knows his name and knows he's in here. Kenny knows he's being a bit too paranoid over this, but he is self-conscious right now, he doesn't want anyone from school knowing that he was crying.

The footsteps slowly comes closer to him, Kenny feels himself shaking. He bites his bottom lip as he clutches the wet paper towel in his hands. His emotions are flooding his senses, he can't think straight. He is stronger than this, both psychically and mentally...or at least that's what he always kept telling himself. He told himself that he would never cry again, for any reason. But he forgot that love is powerful, it overpowers anything even strong will. It's an unfair emotion.

The footsteps stop, Kenny didn't know he had his eyes closed because when he opens them, he sees Stan. Kenny feels horrified, his emotions spinning out of control as Stan gives him a even more concerning look. Kenny doesn't like it, not one bit. It's like he's judging him, patronizing him for crying like baby all of a sudden.

Kenny fills a bubble inside his throat, a bubble of laughter. He finds himself setting them free, his laugh forced and crazed. Fresh tears descend down his face, his laughter slowly changing into choked sobs.

He drops down onto his knees releasing the paper towel in the process, having no energy left in him to stay on his two feet any longer. "You must think I'm crazy huh?" Kenny's mouth moves on it's own accord, he tries his damnedest to stop, to stop from making himself look even more pathetic. But his mind is numb, his will is too weak to prevent himself from further humiliation. "Go ahead, tell me. I'm all ears Stan, I'm all ears."

 _"What the hell am I saying?!"_ Kenny thinks subconsciously. This isn't the Kenny he knows, this isn't like him.

The broken blonde waits for Stan to say something, awaiting the words he is dying to hear. But the noirette says nothing of the sort, his voice soft and calm as he says, "Kenny, stop." Kenny sucks in a breath once he hears footsteps approaching him again, he braces himself for a punch or a slap to the face but instead feels arms enveloping him. "Just stop." Kenny sits there with wide eyes, he doesn't hug Stan back though he really wants to. This comforting embrace from a stranger is doing wonders for his unstable emotions, he feels as though he belongs in these arms.

At that thought Kenny pushes him away, though not too roughly nor too gently either. _"Just what the hell is going on with me?"_ He told himself that he will never like anyone else, he can't let Chris go. The teal eyed boy was his everything, he was the one who helped him level-up his skills in basketball, not needing a coach to help him with that. Just Chris, and Chris alone.

When Chris suddenly left him, it felt as though the little noirette took a piece of Kenny's heart with him, and now...he can't get that piece back. It's gone forever. Like Chris.

"I don't know what to do." Stan stares at Kenny with furrowed eyebrows, what did Kenny mean by that? Could whatever be troubling him be the cause of his distressed state? Stan has dealt with situations similar to these back in his school in California, but he's not an expert on the matter. The words just fly out of his mouth, his mind numbs out and let his lips do all of the work. The poor teen before him looks utterly broken, his blonde hair a bit disheveled and his bangs shadowing his eyes so Stan can't make out anything aside from his shaking form. "Please...I don't know what the hell I should do."

Kenny begins to whimper, this is the absolute worst. The pain in his heart is so unbearable, it's a dull, aching pain that makes him clutch the fabric of his shirt. Where his heart is. So this is what heartbreak feels like Kenny wonders sadly, though this heartbreak is for a different reason.

"Kenny...what's troubling you?" Stan asks softly. Kenny feels a warm hand on top of his hand that is on the floor, once again the feeling of belonging returns to him. He feels the need to free his hand, but he doesn't want to. He is both physically and mentally exhausted, he can't fight or resist anymore. "Tell me what's wrong Kenny," Stan says again.

"Why do you care?" Comes Kenny's immediate reply. His voice holds no anger in it, just sorrow and tiredness.

"Because I wanna help you," Stan replies back calmly. He hates seeing the blonde like this, he may not know him but he feels that Kenny should be smiling and laughing, not crying.

Kenny sniffles, looking up at Stan with drained hazel eyes. His overall appearance makes Stan's heart ache, he looks so weak right now. The two stare into each others eyes, neither saying a word. The sound of rain fills the silence between them, landing on the one window on the high right side of the restroom. Suddenly and quickly, Kenny kisses Stan.

It wasn't a quick peck on the lips, no, it is full on kiss. Stan's eyes are wide at the unsuspected action, but he doesn't push the other away, in fact he welcomes it. Kenny's lips are cold, but not uncomfortable. Stan feels as though their lips are made to kiss each other, it feels so right but wrong at the same time. Kenny is hiding something important from him, that's why Kenny suddenly kissed him. They kiss for a couple more seconds until Kenny pulls back giving Stan a forced smile.

"I'm sorry," is what leaves through his lips before he gets up and dashes out the restroom.

Stan is slightly breathless from the abrupt kiss they just shared, his cheeks colored a light pink. He doesn't know why Kenny apologized, probably for the random kiss but Stan isn't actually sure. He apologized for a reason, he knows that what they did wasn't right. Stan sighs and stands up, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

The only noticeable thing about him his pink cheeks, he turns on the faucet and splashes the cool water onto his face to rid the color.

* * *

A week passes by since the incident with Kenny, the blonde hasn't been to school since then.

After he left school that Friday, he caught a cold. But it lasted for only three days. Kenny allowed no one to see him, he wasn't ready for anyone to see the state he was in. Stuart and Carol grew worried about their second eldest child, but he didn't speak to them, not even his siblings.

He stayed cooped up in his room after he'd gotten better from his cold, but he wasn't fully recovered. He wasn't _mentally_ recovered. He doubted he would ever would be until another week or so passed.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Kenny was forced to have someone see him, it was the person he didn't want to see the most: Stan.

The noirette told Wendy and the others what happened on Friday after he had fixed himself, he left out the kissing part of course but told Wendy specifically that something was troubling Kenny.

Wendy knew all too well what had him bothered, it was Stan himself. "Next Wednesday meet me at my locker after school," was the only thing she said to him before she dismissed them all.

When Stan returned home that evening, he was glad that no one was there. Randy and Sharon both worked until nightfall, and Shelly lived in her own house back in California. The soothing rainfall was the only sound he needed for his jumbled mind.

Kenny McCormick. He found out his full name from Wendy along with the rest of his teammates. As he laid down on his bed looking up at his ceiling, he thought of the blonde. He truly hated seeing Kenny so sad, he so badly wanted to cheer him up but he had no idea how. He only met him today yet he cared for him that much. If Stan only knew what was upsetting him he would've helped him...but how exactly?

He wasn't really good when it came to helping people, but he would do whatever it took to help Kenny. _"But why would I though?"_ He asked himself, but he didn't know the answer. Nor did he needed one. He wanted to get to know Kenny better, and not just that but kiss him again. Stan really didn't care for relationships be it girl or boy, but he had taken a great liking into Kenny however. He remembered how their lips felt against each other, Kenny's cold ones meeting his warm lips that were compatible with the other. The feeling was blissful, and he wanted to feel that way again.

When Wednesday came around, quicker than Stan expected, he met Wendy at her locker as told. He was lucky she was already there, the black haired female never told him where her locker was located. "Come with me," she lead him outside and to the gym.

"What about practice?" Stan asked, this month was almost over and their game against North Park was quickly approaching. He's heard that North Park was really good, skipping even one day of practice could jeopardize their chances of winning against them.

"Don't worry about it," Wendy told him determinedly, her voice clearly stated that she trusted her team to win come October. "We'll practice tomorrow but right now." She lead him over to the locker room, and opened the door with one of the gym keys. "There's something you need to know."

Stan became nervous as they walked in, what did she plan on telling him? Did it have something to do with Kenny he wondered. Wendy stopped in front of a locker, taking another key and putting it into the lock. "Have a seat," he did as told and waited patiently for Wendy. A moment later, Wendy gently closed the locker and sat beside Stan. In her hand was a photo, Stan briskly seeing blonde hair in the picture.

"What I'm about to show and tell you must be kept between us, got it?" Wendy said firmly.

Stan nodded almost immediately. "Do the others know?"

Wendy shook her head, having a solemn look on her face as she gazed at the picture in her hand. "Kenny has only told me thus far, and now I'm going to tell you." Stan didn't feel right about this, if it's Kenny's secret then he wanted to hear it from the blonde himself. Before he could object, Wendy spoke again. "This picture is of Kenny and his boyfriend," she explained extending her hand over to Stan so he could get a good look at the photograph.

On it showed a smiling Kenny and a boy with black hair and teal eyes, if it weren't for the mole under his left eye Stan would've thought he was his long lost twin. Both boys were young in the picture, about 12-13 years old was Stan's best estimate. The sky above them was bright and blue, clearly indicating that they took this in the Summer. "The boy on the right is Chris King, they took this picture before Chris had to move away," Wendy informed, sadness evident in her voice. "It was that same week when Chris left that Kenny heard some tragic news..."

She paused, Stan could only assume that she was debating on whether she should tell him or not. "Wendy you don't have to tell anymore than that," he told her calmly.

"But-"

"I'll just hear the rest from Kenny when he decides to tell me." If he decided to that is. Stan stood up to leave, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I'll give you his address."

And here Stan is now, three days later standing in Kenny's room doorway. Kenny's parents let him in before they left with their daughter, Carol told him that Kevin was working so only he and Kenny would be in the house.

Kenny is curled up in bed, eyes wide in shock at Stan. "You don't look happy to see me," the black haired teen comments.

Kenny couldn't help but glare at the noriette. "What the hell are you doing here, and how did you know where I live?" He demands ignoring Stan's remark.

Stan stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I came here to see how you were doing since you've been out the whole week, and I got your address from Wendy."

Why the hell would she do that?! Kenny thinks. He knows that Wendy saw the similarities between Stan and Chris, but yet she sends Stan here to his house when he clearly wants to be left alone.

Kenny sighs in irritation. "Whatever, you can sit where ever you want." Stan sits on the edge of his bed.

Neither say a word, Kenny brings his knees up to his chest and buries his face into his arms. The atmosphere around them is tense. Stan has so many questions he wants to ask Kenny, but he doesn't know which one he wants to ask first. Kenny just wants him gone, he's still not ready to face him after what happened last Friday nor has his emotions stabilized yet.

"Why did you do it?" Stan decides to ask in a whisper, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Kenny stiffens but does not raise his head or answers the question. "Why did you kiss me Kenny?" Stan wants to know the full reason why Kenny kissed him, it's probably nothing more than him looking like his ex-boyfriend, but he wants to know anyway. To confirm it.

He feels Kenny move uncomfortably on the bed. Stan turns his head towards him, finding the blonde with his back against the board, his knees still close to him, but his face open for Stan to see. Kenny's eyes are glossy, ready to shed some tears but he's holding them back, trying to at least.

"I...I don't know," Kenny answers weakly.

Stan feels slightly irritated by his reply, but doesn't let it show. He thinks Kenny doesn't want to tell him that he kissed him because he looks like a replica of his ex, but he wants to hear that. He _wants_ Kenny to tell him truthfully that, that was his reason for kissing him.

"You do know, please tell me," Stan urges lightly. He doesn't want to push Kenny into telling him, but he at least deserves to know that much.

A brief silence falls upon them again until Kenny speaks mere seconds later. "Can you leave?"

Stan maintains his neutral facade. "No." He isn't leaving until Kenny answers him.

Kenny sighs again in frustration, then kicks the covers off, getting up to leave. Stan quickly grabs his wrist, stopping him from leaving the room. "Let go."

"Not until you give me an answer."

Kenny tries wiggling his hand free, but Stan holds him tight. Stan rises to his feet pulling Kenny close to him. Kenny makes no effort to oppose him, he is not in the mood to fight, to argue, to do anything really. Stan lets go of his wrist to wrap his arms around Kenny's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Stan breathes in Kenny's scent, the fresh smell of his hair and the faint traces of cologne fills his nostrils.

Kenny welcomes the embrace, feeling secure in Stan's strong arms. The feeling of naturality envelops him, he can no longer fight this feeling. Back when Chris was alive, he wished when both he and Chris got older, Kenny himself or Chris could hold each other like this. Kenny had a future planned out for the two of them, but Chris was no longer here with him. Not by his side to grow older with.

"Are you okay?" Stan asks once he feels the blonde trembling in his arms.

Tears land on Stan's arms, the warm liquid slowly sliding down his skin and onto the carpet floor beneath them. "I miss him Stan," Kenny sobs. He turns around to bury his head into the crook of Stan's neck. "I miss him so much. Why did he have to die?"

Stan frowns as he hugs Kenny, the ache in his heart striking him once again as the teen cries into the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry," is all he says.

They stand like that as minutes pass by, neither wanting to leave the other. Kenny calms down after a couple of seconds then pushes back slightly giving Stan a small smile, his tears leaving wet traces on his face. Stan couldn't resist it anymore and kisses him. Kenny accepts it wholeheartedly, what he was going to say long forgotten. This kiss holds a meaning, they both wanted this, craved for this. Mixtures of emotions from the two pours into this kiss: sadness, longing, bliss, and most importantly, love.

Kenny loves Stan, and he is sure Stan loves him back. Though Kenny's feelings for Chris will never fade, he has placed another person into his heart. Stan placed a new piece within his heart, mending it back together.

Kenny lightly bites down Stan's bottom lip, Stan opening his mouth to allow Kenny to slip his tongue in. Stan moves them to the bed, him on top of Kenny as they never broke away from their heated lip locking. They continue kissing until both need oxygen, Stan pulling back with a trail of saliva leaving their mouths.

Both are panting, their cheeks flushed. They're smiling at each other, Stan's heart soaring at the genuine smile gracing Kenny's beautiful face. This is what he prefers, Kenny smiling and happy.

"I love you," Stan whispers.

"I love you too," is Kenny's quick reply. They kiss each other once more before Stan gets up off of the other.

Stan extends a hand out to Kenny. "In the mood for some basketball?"

Kenny's smile grows, grabbing Stan's hand and hauling him up. "Hell yeah I am."

_The two were different, Chris King and Stan Marsh, but they were also similar. Not just from their appearance, but their personalities were something Kenny noticed in each of them. Even though Chris has left the world at such a young age, his youthful heart still lives on inside Kenny's. He will never forget him._

**Author's Note:**

> (A/n: Told ya it was long...get your mind outta the gutter lol I hoped you enjoyed? If so please leave kudos and comment, I had a blast writing this and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed)


End file.
